nacho regular love story
by my feets
Summary: bill possesed dipper (again) but things go a little differently this time...and by a little I mean a lot.
1. dont go bacon my heart

RUNNING

Her legs burned, and her lungs complained every step she took as she ran through the mystery shack looking for something, Anything to get dipper back in his body, an bill OUT.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Bill sang at the top of his- no Dipper's lungs, as she ran into the author's room.

"WHERE ARE YOUUU"

she franticly searched the room, looking for something to use agents him.

"COME OUT AN PLAYYYY!"

finally she came acrosed something, a grappling hook identical to thee one she had eight years ago, except larger in size, which she put in the waistband of her shorts, and a bright neon pink bow, (if you was going out it was going to be true Mabel style) with a sleeve of arrows consisting of many different colors mostly in different shades of pink and purple, colors that she swears she's seen before…

"THERE YOU ARE!" said a voice she knew all to well, shocking her into docking an arrow

as he started towards her she pulled back the arrow an let go. looking away as it buried itself into her brothers leg.

"HAHA PAIN IS-" at the pause she looked up to se bills eyes go from a startling gold to a metallic purple, and expression go from one of insanity, to a dazed one. as if his thoughts where entirely elsewhere. and he turned to the side and reaching out as if to grab something before yelling  
"PINETREE!" and running out of the room

"what in the world was that?" she thought aloud as she turned her attention from the door the sleeve of arrows she unknowingly dropped to the ground. once again she wondered where she has seen those dammed colors before-

"oh my. God

"the love god"

"the potions!" Mabel exclaimed as she remembered back eight summers ago, when she saw a yellow poition labeled reverse anti-love. as she stole a love potion from love god. un mentioned for the same reason she was able to steal the love potion in the first place.

" .God"

Bill Cipher. Bill. Freaking. Cipher was now chasing after her brother, her incorporeal brother because- she didn't even need to finish that thought because of the next thing she herd.

"LOVE ME PINETREE!"

Smiling, Mabel made sure to grab the bow and the anti love arrows before making her way to the vending machine and inputting the code, opening up her grunkles' secret room where they now hid the journals. ( for obvious reasons) and as she looked over her shoulder and shut the door.


	2. donut you love me?

RUNNING

Her legs burned, and her lungs complained every step she took as she ran through the mystery shack looking for something, Anything to get dipper back in his body, an bill OUT.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Bill sang at the top of his- no Dipper's lungs, as she ran into the author's room.

"WHERE ARE YOUUU"

she franticly searched the room, looking for something to use agents him.

"COME OUT AN PLAYYYY!"

finally she came acrosed something, a grappling hook identical to thee one she had eight years ago, except larger in size, which she put in the waistband of her shorts, and a bright neon pink bow, (if you was going out it was going to be true Mabel style) with a sleeve of arrows consisting of many different colors mostly in different shades of pink and purple, colors that she swears she's seen before…

"THERE YOU ARE!" said a voice she knew all to well, shocking her into docking an arrow

as he started towards her she pulled back the arrow an let go. looking away as it buried itself into her brothers leg.

"HAHA PAIN IS-" at the pause she looked up to se bills eyes go from a startling gold to a metallic purple, and expression go from one of insanity, to a dazed one. as if his thoughts where entirely elsewhere. and he turned to the side and reaching out as if to grab something before yelling  
"PINETREE!" and running out of the room

"what in the world was that?" she thought aloud as she turned her attention from the door the sleeve of arrows she unknowingly dropped to the ground. once again she wondered where she has seen those dammed colors before-

"oh my. God

"the love god"

"the potions!" Mabel exclaimed as she remembered back eight summers ago, when she saw a yellow poition labeled reverse anti-love. as she stole a love potion from love god. un mentioned for the same reason she was able to steal the love potion in the first place.

" .God"

Bill Cipher. Bill. Freaking. Cipher was now chasing after her brother, her incorporeal brother because- she didn't even need to finish that thought because of the next thing she herd.

"LOVE ME PINETREE!"

Smiling, Mabel made sure to grab the bow and the anti love arrows before making her way to the vending machine and inputting the code, opening up her grunkles' secret room where they now hid the journals. ( for obvious reasons) and as she looked over her shoulder and shut the door.


End file.
